The Day Hope Died
by Messenger of Light
Summary: Hilary is killed when an SUV crashes into her bedroom, and the Bladebreakers attend her funeral. But how does Kai feel about all of this? KaiHilary, Oneshot.


Mesenger: Hello, this is my first finished fic, also a oneshot...whatever. I'm feeling kinda depressed, so I decided to write this. This story is dedicated to everyone who has lost a loved one recently...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

§Start of Hope Died§

"Why?" Tyson Granger asked the world, sitting in his dark suit next to Kai, on his left, and Kenny, to his right. He shed no tears at the funeral of one of their best friends-the shock seemed too much for him, but he shook violently, filled with anger at the person who had caused the death of one of his best friends. The Bladebreakers looked so out of character for themselves, but perfectly fine for the church, all in dark suits and ties, their hair slicked back and their eyes lowered in sadness and shame. The only ones not crying were Tyson, who was too shocked even a week after her death to do anything, and Ray, who didn't know of her death. He was in America for the month, going on unknown business. Kenny and Dizzi had attempted to contact him, but his location was still indefinite.

"She was a daughter, a grandchild, and a friend. For her soul we pray, that she may be in peace. May we find solace in knowing that she is with God now, and that even though her time on this Earth has ended, she is still loved by many and will be remembered for an eternity in the hearts of those who loved her. The young woman who touched so many lives with her kindness and gentle words, who hated to see anyone suffer is now serving a greater and more divine cause," the minister spoke words of praise and love for the dead Hilary Tatibana, killed by a drunk driver. Quiet echoed through the room when he paused, looking up at the hundreds that filled the church to show their support for the broken family (or were uncaring and just wanted to get a glimpse of the famed Bladebreakers). "She was loved, and she shall be missed dearly by her family and friends. Now, if anyone would like to come up and say a few words, do it now."

A single tear trailed down Kai Hiwatari's cheek as her mother went up to speak.

"Hilary was...special. She was a great person, with a heart of gold, and only wished the best for her friends and family. I...loved my daughter, still love her, with all my heart, even if she isn't here with us right now, physically. She will always be with us in spirit. I am going to read a passage from her most recent journalmy Hilary loved those things."

"I don't know what's going to happen to me. I just realized how impermanent our lives are, how fragile we truly are. I had a dream last night, that I was dying, and there was nothing that I could do about it, but I wasn't scared. I knew that I had done all I could with my life, and I was happy with it. But I was most scared that no one would ever know what was going through my mind, what I really thought about. That has made me convinced enough to write something I call a deathnote, something that I want read after I've died, if I die in the near future. I want everyone to know how much I loved them, and how much I cared for them."

"BladeBreakers: You guys are so great."

"Tyson: You jerk-asshole, you're great. You're so talkative, and irresponsible, and oh so annoying, but that's what makes you, you. I betcha that you aren't crying here, either. You could never accept things, always had to be the rash one who would try to go off and try to find me, even if you knew I was six feet under—or scattered to the wind, only God knows where, in my case. Take care of Dragoon, and try not to anything stupid. Oh, and do your homework! Do you want me to be harping at you from the grave, too? I can just see myself, coming into your dreams, saying "Do your homework, do your homework!" in a ghosty-voice."

"Max: Maxy, oh Maxy, you're one hyper ball of absolute lack of fashion sense. You don't know anything at all about clothes, do you? But that's okay, because that's what makes you, you. Take care of everyone, as you are prone to doing. Make sure that everyone has breakfast, but bug Kai into cooking it, will you? I don't want any one of you joining me up in the great beyond anytime soon, got that! Especially Gramps! Be hyper-I always loved seeing your smiling face. Sometimes, you were the only one who could get me to smile. Keep it up, boyo."

"Ray: Oh, my neko-jin Ray. With your fangirls and your way-cool sense of style, you totally deserve all your fangirls. You're responsible and caring, and always the levelheaded one of all of us. Don't let anyone get into any more trouble, and stay away from attacking killer trucks. Arse-hole, you better take care of Driger-kitty. He's a way-cool bitbeast. My BladeBreaker, good luck with your life. Say Hi to Mariah and Salima for me."

"Kenny: Hey, wazzup, Chief? You keep doing what you do best, and making improvements with the guys' beyblades. Otherwise, I might just have to come back and haunt you, if you get all dumb, because they really don't need another Tyson on their hands. Anyway, keep up with the training regimen that we've been doing—don't let Tyson slack off. If he does, just ask Kai to beat him into doing it for you. He'll welcome the excuse for doing it, you and I both know that. Oh, say Hi to Dizzi for me, the sarcastic computer game."

"Kai: Oh, man. I love you, Kai, I really do. Even though I know you'll never return my love, I can still love you, can't I? I have a feeling that you're not crying right now, are you? Mr. Emotionless, you've really got to work on those feelings. Let someone get to know you, really well. Otherwise, there's going to be some day that you really need a friend, someone to talk to, but no one's going to be there. I would have always talked to you, Kai, but now that I'm gone, you've really gotta get a friend. Please, for me? Oh, and say Hi to Dranzer for me."

"You guys, remember me, but move on. Everyone, move on. I'm gone, and I'm never coming back. I know these words must be harsh, but you just have to accept it, get up and carry on. I love you all, and I'll always be there, if you want to talk. Goodbye, Hilary Tatibana."

A dry eye was not left in the room after her mother had finished the reading. Even Tyson was cryinghearing his name and that oh-so-correct prediction had snapped him out of his dulled state. Kai, however, was in another world, thinking of Hilary, and her last days.

The slate-haired young man flashed back to the fateful night only a week before, the night she was lost to them forever...

§

"Good luck, guys! I can't wait for tomorrow, but I've gotta go now. Mom wants me home early for a family dinner with the relatives," she had made a pouty face, but then smiled again. Her face had lit up with emotion as she suddenly hugged Kai, whispering something in his ear, then ran away.

Kai had just stood there, stricken, at what she had said to him. "Meet me at the pier, 10:00. I want to tell you something."

Kai had gone down to the pier, just to humor her, and himself. He had waited, glancing at his watch and worrying about her, until 10:30, when he decided to go to her house, to make sure nothing was wrong.

He saw the lights from at least a mile away, and he heard the sirens of the police and the shouting of voices from a block. Hurrying, trying to see what was wrong, he sped up, turning toward the scene, which was located near Hilary's house. Worry and hope were heavy in his heart, worry that something happened to her or her family, but in the deepest portions of his heart he knew it was too late. Arriving at her house, he immediately knew why the sirens were flashing and lights blinking.

There was a SUV protruding out of Hilary's home.

With that, Kai collapsed from the shock, and looked up as they wheeled a stretcher carrying a body bag. Getting up, Kai looked to see if he could catch a glimpse of the face.

And couldn't believe what he saw. It was Hilary.

§

Kai shook his head, clearing it of the memories of that terrible night. After Hilary's mother had taken her seat at the front of the church, Kai got up and started the long walk from the back to the front, where the podium was located.

Clearing his throat, the eighteen-year-old allowed a single tear to run halfway down his face before wiping it away. "Hilary was...special. Words can't describe how much we loved her. I loved her, with all of my heart. She was the light that countered my darkness. She was the pride that silenced my shame. She was the one who convinced me to get help, when I needed it most, and the one who cared for us all. Her heart was innocent, pure, and I think it was because of the sheer kindness of her that I loved her. She was our hope, and I'll never forget the day that our hope died. I'll never forgive that drunk driver that crashed into her bedroom at 10:00 that night, taking a life that was so important to so many people. Hilary, we will never forget you. I will never forget you."

Kai made his way back to his seat, his body shaking. After a few more people bade their public goodbyes for her, the procession got up and made their way to the back of the church, where Hilary's ashes sat, in a fist-sized container that looked like a rose. It had been Hilary's last wish to be cremated, Hilary's mother had told them, and it had been carried out. She had found it in her journal, along with the wish that her journals be given to the BladeBreakers if she died. The couple hundred people, as it had been a public funeral, filed past, each placing a rose on the table that held the rose-shaped urn. Kai was last, and he silently placed a bouquet of white lilies on the table, Hilary's favorite flower. She had told him a while back, just as a random topic. "White Easter Lilies," she had said, smiling.

Before he turned and went to the awaiting limo, Kai smiled, gently brushing his fingers over the wrought-iron urn shaped like a red rose and a green rose stem, drops of crystalline dew gracing the petals and leaves. He smiled, not knowing what about, but he knew, with every fiber of his being, that she was somewhere happy and smiling.

With that, he went into the limo, silent for the rest of the way back to the dojo.

Kai went to sleep early, around 10:00, tired out because of the funeral earlier that day.

In his dream, Kai was walking in a forest, filled with white lilies. The trees around him had them growing, literally, up their trunks, and bright green leaves crowned their tops. From somewhere far away, he could hear the trickling of a stream, a pleasant sound that clashed with the chirping of birds in the trees. The smell was of the lilies was pleasant, far from the overpowering one they would be giving off in real life, and he stepped up to smell one when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Looking behind him, he found that it was Hilary, holding a white lily and a red rose. Kai didn't know how, or why she was there, but nevertheless he was glad to see her. She smiled at his happy face, her eyes becoming bright like they always had when she truly wanted to smile, back when she was alive. "Hello, Kai."

"Hilary," he acknowledged her, a tear falling down his face. He knew that his grandfather would've knocked him unconscious right now, if he had found out, but Voltaire didn't have to know about this. Hilary quickly reached up and brushed it away, her eyes shining.

"Don't cry for me," she told him, eyes filling with tears. She then looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Kai, I need to tell you something."

He nodded, and then she ran off, gesturing for him to follow her. He was close behind, not wanting to lose her when he had just found her again. When they stopped, Hilary had led him to a stream, with two large rocks near a bend. Hilary sat on one, gesturing for Kai to sit on another.

"Hilary, why did you have to go?" Kai asked her after both of them had been situated, breaking the silence and grabbing her hand, entwining their fingers. Hilary didn't pull away - on the contrary, she only leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kai, no, don't blame me for that. But, I have to tell you, Kai," she said, faltering, then getting down in front of him, on one knee, and beginning to recite a poem.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

"Kai, I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I don't want you to be sad. Please, move on with your life, forget me. Be happy that I was able to get out of this life, to help and hold others. I love you, Kai, and because of that I don't want to let you spend the rest of your life in grief. Please, Kai, I love you so much. Do this for me."

"I love you too, Hilary. I love you with all my heart and soul and with every fiber of my being. I don't want to let you go. I want to hold you, to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my hope that counteracts my hopelessness, the light that counteracts my darkness, the innocence that makes me forget my guilt. I love you, Hilary, and I want to be with you forever."

With a start, everything began to disappear. Hilary smiled sadly, a great pain in her heart. "My love, our time is up. But, before you go, I want you to have these..." before she disappeared completely, she handed him a small book, and then she began to disintegrate, crying tears of love and sadness.

"Nooo!" Kai lunged for her, but her form disappeared, slowly taking her legs, then torso, then only her arms remained. Hilary's once-form became only empty space in his arms, but before she was gone completely, she took his hand, slipping a small, slightly sharp object into it. With that final gesture, Hilary left him completely, his arms closing in on empty air. Kai let out a great roar, of pain and loss and hopelessness, letting the darkness engulf him.

Kai woke with a start the next morning, his dream coming back in the full. As he got up, he noticed that he had an object in each hand. In his right was a book, its cover soft pink leather, its pages dog-eared, an obvious sign of well use. In his left he held a rose pendant, a smaller version of Hilary's ash urn. It was on a silver chain, long enough to be tucked under a shirt.

Tears fell as he put on the pendant, fingering it for a moment, before opening the small book. On the first page was a note that said, in Hilary's neat handwriting:

"Kai, I love you with all my heart. We can never be together, but I still love you. Please, whenever you read this, think of me. If you're reading this, I'm gone now, so remember me, in your heart. I'll be watching over you, so try to not do anything stupid.

Please don't cry,

Hilary"

Disregarding her request, tears fell onto the page, making tiny water spots. Turning it, he found the first entry of her journal, as it apparently was, to be a poem:

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

The note, also in Hilary's handwriting, slightly scrawled, were the words: "Today, Kai, you may think that Hope died. But, no, Hope was set free."

§FIN§


End file.
